


he was shot

by wecryglanny123



Category: James Bond - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecryglanny123/pseuds/wecryglanny123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James was shot and Q decided to visit him in hospital .</p>
            </blockquote>





	he was shot

'He was shot ' are the three words that send Q into frantic panic . he's been in places where he is looking after bond because of other things but being shot means that Q will have to be extra careful with bond over the next few week if not months . he fumbles to get his jacket and decided in this traffic that it would be better to run to the hospital , to get there quicker . When he got there he saw bond laying on the bed with cables and wires coming of his everywhere he looks , he only got shot he thinks , why so many wires and tubes . well it turns out that bond is in a mini coma and might not wake up because of all the blood lost before the ambulance found him . 

Q looks to the seat next to James' bed and sees bloody clothes laying over the back of the dirty blue seat . but that doesn't put him of and he continues to walk over to the bed that's smelt of hospital , Q hated that smell . He sits next to bond and grasps his hand , pulling it up to his lips and giving it a small peck before placing it back down and lowering his head next to the battered nails , he knew bond bites them when he gets nervous . that's the bond he likes to see , the normal man not the bloody beaten up spy who does what he does for queen and country , and Q . 

when Q wakes later not realizing what time and where he fell asleep he looks up to find James smiling next to him then he sees that he is led on the bed and looks up at James for answers .  
" you climbed into bed then I felt you and woke up was how the doctor put it when he came to tell you would have to go home because visiting hours were up " bond says smiling at him , also pulling out his phone to take a picture of Q just coming out of sleep , those were the best pictures to get him through those long nights on missions . 

" I love you Q " 

" I love you too James "


End file.
